Solo uno los dos
by Hikari x Takeru
Summary: Drabbles de los gemelos más hermosos de todo el mundo. - FINAL -
1. Una semana

**Vocaloid no me pertenece; lamentablemente, eso es algo obvio, no? -.-**

**Solo uno los dos**

Una semana

Rin suspiró por quinta vez en la noche y volvió a apoyar su mejilla en la mesa. Miku la miró con preocupación.

- Rin, ¿quieres más vodka? – preguntó, con una sonrisa, intentando animarla, pasándole un vaso lleno de un líquido transparente.

La rubia la miro y negó con la cabeza, sin decir nada, aún decaída.

Miku bajó el vaso y Luka se le colocó al lado.

- ¿Sigue deprimida?

- Sí… de verdad, Len debe volver cuanto antes.

Al escuchar el nombre de su gemelo, la chica apretó los ojos aguantando unas lágrimas. Miku se tapó la boca, maldiciéndose mentalmente, y Luka negó con la cabeza.

Hacía más de una semana que Len había partido a un viaje con su padre para comprar la nueva versión de un órgano, instrumento que él amaba tocar. La cosa era que el dinero del pasaje salía demasiado como para que vayan Len y Rin juntos; por lo que la gemela tuvo que quedarse en la ciudad.

- Dijiste solo una semana… Baka Len… - murmuró parándose y saliendo de la habitación inundada por el ruido de la fiesta en casa de Kaito. Miku vio a su amiga irse y suspiró. Su celular comenzó a vibrar y lo sacó para mirarlo. Al leer el mensaje, sonrió, recuperando su ánimo:

- ¡Rin!

Pero la rubia se había ido.

.

Se secó las lágrimas y continuó caminando en dirección a su casa.

Estúpido Len.

Le había prometido que serían unos pocos días pero ya pasaban nueve días de no verlo –excepto por web cam- ¿qué tanto tendría que tomarle comprar esa cosa? ¡Quería verlo! ¡Quería besarlo! ¡Quería pasar una tarde solo con él! No era justo que se alejara de ella de esa manera.

- Estúpido Len… - musitó al entrar a su casa.

Se dirigió a la habitación que ambos compartían y se acostó sobre la cama de él a sollozar.

- Te extraño…

.

Abrió los ojos y sintió que le ardían. Tal vez por haber estado largo tiempo llorando la noche anterior. Al darse cuenta que seguía sobre la cama de Len, amagó con levantarse para ir a ducharse y desayunar. Pero un peso cruzando su cintura se lo impidió.

Al girar su cuerpo, abrió su boca, sorprendida.

Len se encontraba a su lado, dormido, pegado a ella para no caer de la cama de una plaza. Al verlo, Rin sintió que la paz la inundaba y sonrió, sintiendo como sus ojos volvían a aguarse.

Inmediatamente, se acurrucó más contra él y cerró los ojos, disfrutando del perfume que su hermano siempre desprendía.

Nunca admitiría lo triste que se ponía y lo mucho que lo extrañaba cuando se iba por algún motivo. Después de todo, eran gemelos, ellos dos siempre habían estado juntos.

- _"Y así es como siempre debería ser" –_ pensó Rin, sonriendo y apretando la mano de su hermano dormido.

**.**

**Nueva obsesión. Victimas: Hermanos Kagamine.**

**Besos enormes :)**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	2. Un malentendido

**Vocaloid no me pertenece; lamentablemente, eso es algo obvio, no? -.-**

**Solo uno los dos**

Un malentendido

Era de noche. Len se encontraba sentado en su cama, pasando de canal por la tele. Rin se encontraba haciendo los deberes en la habitación de al lado; tarde, como siempre.

El muchacho apretaba los botones del mando con violencia. Al parecer, se estaba quedando sin batería. Tendría que cambiarla al otro día.

En un descuido, apretó dos botones juntos y el canal inmediatamente cambió. Al igual que el color de la cara de Len.

_- Oh, oh, ¡si, si!_

_- Oh yeah… ¡yeah!_

_- ¡Más! ¡M-mas! ¡O-oh!..._

Su velocidad de reacción constó de tres segundos que le tomó agarrar el control y apuntar hacia el televisor. Pero, la batería le jugó una mala pasada: no pudo cambiar de canal, ni bajar el volumen, ni apagar el maldito aparato.

- Len, no entiendo este ejercicio, ¿puedes explicar…me…lo? – los apuntes resbalaron de la mano de Rin y cayeron al suelo al ver lo que estaba sucediendo en la pantalla.

- ¡Rin, es un malentendido, eso se puso solo, yo no sabía, no quería-!

- ¡Len Kagamine, mira lo que estas mirando! – le recriminó su gemela, sintiendo su rostro arder - ¡Saca eso antes de que mamá y papá lo escuchen! – le gritó antes de cerrar la puerta con extrema violencia, olvidándose de sus deberes.

- ¡Pero si solo fue un malentendido! – sollozó el chico elevando sus brazos al cielo.

**.**

**Y pum! Una idea que cae de la nada... Gracias nada :)**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	3. ¿Por qué no has llamado aún?

**Vocaloid no me pertenece. Lamentablemente, eso es bastante obvio, no? -.-**

**Solo uno los dos**

¿Por qué no has llamado aún?

Miró el teléfono por quinta vez. Su hermano no llamaba.

Siempre cuando tenían una pelea, se arreglaban rápidamente. Pero no esta vez. Se habían gritado como nunca, se habían insultado como nunca y Len había dicho que ya había tenido suficiente. Tras exclamar eso, salió por la puerta echo una fiera a las 11 de la noche.

Obviamente, a Rin no le importó en lo absoluto. Si al idiota se le ocurría salir así, bien por él. No iría a buscarlo como cuando eran niños.

Aunque, luego de cuatro horas, la rubia no podía estar más preocupada.

Las calles de su ciudad podían ser peligrosas por la noche, no estaba diciendo que Len no se pudiera cuidar por sí solo pero estar con él a la noche le daba una pequeña sensación de tranquilidad.

Pero él no llamaba.

Rin pensó que, para esa hora, el enojo de su gemelo tendría que haber disminuido, así como había sucedido con el de ella. Pero no había rastro de su hermano.

Cuando el reloj dio las 4 de la madrugada, lo llamó por decimoctava vez. Nada. Buzón de voz.

Cerró la tapa de su celular sintiendo cómo las lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas. ¿Por qué había apagado el celular? ¿Por qué no quería hablarle? ¿¡Qué no sabía lo preocupada que estaba?!

Ya sabía que era terca, que no era la mejor hermana del mundo, que tenía sus momentos de locura, era normal que se peleara a veces con él, que no era lo suficientemente madura y que el orgullo le impedía ver claramente los hechos… pero amaba a su gemelo con toda su existencia y, si le había pasado algo, nunca se lo perdonaría.

Tomó su abrigo, maldiciéndose por todo el tiempo que le tomó darse cuenta que debía ir a buscarlo. Se precipitó escaleras abajo y abrió la puerta, dispuesta a salir corriendo. Solo que, en medio del camino, chocó con una persona. Exactamente, la persona que iba a ir a buscar.

Levantó la vista y sus ojos chocaron con el reflejo exacto de ellos. Y, al comprobar que su hermano estaba bien, lo abrazó con fuerza y echó a llorar como cuando era pequeña.

- Rin – Len la abrazó con fuerza, levantándola levemente del suelo – Perdón Rin, no llores, lo siento. Irme así… ¡lo lamento!

- E-estaba preocup-pada, estúpido… - murmuró entre sollozos.

- Lo se, lo se, lo siento – Len se sentía culpable. Había echo preocupar a su hermana y, más allá de la apariencia externa, Rin era sensible en el interior y se asustaba con facilidad.

La levantó en sus brazos y entró a la casa.

- Yo t-también lo siento… - dijo Rin tomando con fuerza la camisa de su gemelo.

- No necesitas decir eso, princesa, todo está bien.

- Me preocupé c-cuando no l-llamaste… ¿p-por qué no llamaste…?

- Lo se, lo siento, la batería de mi celular murió.

Rin pudo suspirar aliviada y se relajó en sus brazos mientras Len ocupaba un lugar en el sillón. Se acomodaron a lo largo y se abrazaron.

- Ahora sí puedo dormir – murmuró Rin para ella misma. Len sonrió, acariciándole el pelo.

- Duerme, mi princesa.

**.**

**02.41 a.m, ¡qué lindo es tener una portátil! :)**

**Besos enormes :)**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	4. Truenos

**Vocaloid no me pertenece; lamentablemente, eso es algo obvio, no? -.-**

**Solo uno los dos**

Truenos

El trueno resonó fuertemente afuera de la escuela. Len chasqueó la lengua, mirando hacia el reloj de la pared. ¿Cuándo demonios se iba a terminar esa maldita hora de filosofía? ¡Debía volver a casa inmediatamente! No solo porque la tormenta se estaba poniendo peor sino también porque…

- Bueno, alumnos, eso es todo por hoy. Vayan con cuidado.

Len fue el primero en juntar sus cosas y salir corriendo del recinto, sin preocuparse por saludar a nadie. Abrió su paraguas y, bajo él, se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia su casa.

El cielo no parecía querer dejar de llover. Pero no piensen mal, Len amaba la lluvia... Pero no los truenos.

Llegó a su casa y entró precipitadamente. Tiró el paraguas en la entrada sin importarle lo que su madre tendría para recriminarle luego por haber mojado el suelo de madera y no secarlo apropiadamente.

Corrió escaleras arriba y entró a su habitación. Frenó en el marco de la puerta con la respiración agitada.

Sobre su cama se encontraba Rin, envuelta en sábanas, con las manos tapando sus oídos y el rostro enrojecido por la fiebre que la había echo faltar al colegio ese día.

A su hermana le aterraban los truenos.

Aún no entendía por qué a él no le asustaban siendo gemelos y siendo que Rin los aborrecía, pero, en ese momento, lo único que le importó fue correr hacia ella y meterse debajo de las sabanas para abrazarla y hacerle ver que ya estaba allí, que ya había llegado.

- L-Len… - murmuró, hundiéndose en sus brazos.

- Ya estoy aquí, princesa, lamento haberte echo esperar.

Rin pudo sonreír, todo el malestar que le causaba su enfermedad parecía haberse esfumado al sentir los brazos de su gemelo. Estiró la cabeza hacia arriba y lo miró a los ojos antes de que ambos se acercaran para unir sus labios. Y sintió más que truenos dentro de ella.

Definitivamente, los truenos no le importaban si eran causados por Len.

**.**

**:)**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	5. Algo totalmente normal

**Vocaloid no me pertenece. Lamentablemente, eso es algo obvio, no?**

**Solo uno los dos**

Algo totalmente normal

Rin despertó primera. Miró hacia el costado, hacia la ventana. Estaba lloviendo. Frunció los labios, molesta. Odiaba la lluvia, odiaba los truenos, odiaba la sensación que le causaban. Por suerte, no se escuchaban ninguno de ellos.

Volvió a apoyar su cabeza en la "almohada" sobre la que había dormido toda la noche y se dispuso a continuar durmiendo. Aunque algo la molestó.

Su celular, el cual estaba sobre un pequeño sofá alejado de la cama, comenzó a sonar. Rin suspiró, sin siquiera moverse, pensando qué quien sea que fuere se hartaría pronto de llamar y cortaría. Pero no fue así.

Después de las decima timbrada, la rubia se destapó con enojo. El frio de invierno inmediatamente se apoderó de la piel expuesta de sus piernas, las cuales no eran tapadas por la enorme camiseta de Len que la chica usaba siempre para dormir.

Caminó hasta su celular. Gumi la estaba llamado. Rin simplemente apagó el celular.

Dejó el aparato donde estaba y caminó otra vez para meterse en la cama, taparse con la enorme colcha y abrazarse al torso desnudo de Len.

- ¿Quién era? – quiso saber el chico, con voz adormilada.

- Gumi.

- ¿Qué quería?

- No se, le corté.

Len apenas rió y se acomodó mejor para pasar un brazo contra la cintura de su gemela y atraerla más hacia él. De esa manera, ambos volvieron a dormirse.

Ya que, esa manera de estar por las mañanas, era algo totalmente normal para ellos.

**.**

**01.58 a.m :)**

**Besos enormes!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	6. Días molestos

**Vocaloid no me pertenece. Lamentablemente, eso es bastante obvio, no? -.-**

**Solo uno los dos**

Días complicados

Len ya no sabía cómo tratar a su hermana.

Sí, ok, sabía que estaba en "esos días" en los cuales todo le parecía complicado y las hormonas se le alborotaban, al igual que los cambios de humor; le gritaba como una loca y luego lo besaba, preguntándole si no quería comer bananas con ella o un masaje o cosas así.

Era por ello que nunca sabía _del todo bien_ cómo tratarla en esos días complicados.

- Oye Len – lo llamó la rubia, una tarde, cuando él estaba super entretenido mirando un programa de TV.

- ¿Hm? – ni siquiera volteó a mirarla.

- ¿Podrías ayudarme con la tarea de geometría?

- Sí, mas tarde…

- Bueno, pensé que podrías ayudarme ahora, más tarde tengo que hacer la tarea de historia y la de biología también…

- La hubieses echo antes, eso te pasa por ser tan floja.

Rin bajó los hombros y levantó las cejas.

- ¡No seas desconsiderado, ¿Cómo me dices eso!?

Al escuchar eso, Len supo que algo andaba mal. Miró a su gemela y la notó con los ojos aguados. Abrió la boca, maldiciéndose por dentro. No, no, nonono ¡no!

- ¡Len Kagamine!

Aquí comenzaba la tortura…

- ¡Que tú seas más inteligente que yo no te da el derecho de recriminarme estas cosas! ¡A mí no me salen tan fácilmente como a tí!

Len se levantó del sillón, acercándose a ella rápidamente.

- Si, Rin, no quise decir eso…

- ¡Claro que quisiste decirlo! ¡Siempre me haces sentir mal!

- ¿Qué? ¡¿Cuándo te hago sentir mal?!

- ¡Ahora! Ya lo se! No soy suficientemente inteligente, ni bonita, ni especial… es por eso que terminarás dejándome!

- ¿Eh? – Len se descolocó.

- Sí, lo se, soy un desastre – se quejó Rin, sentándose en sillón. – Y soy una gritona histérica…

- No, Rinny, no lo eres – _en realidad sí_ – Vamos, ¿Qué necesitabas que te enseñe?

- Nada, no te preocupes por una inútil como yo.

- Oh, vamos, deja de decir eso…

- No…

- Rin, de verdad…

- ¡He dicho que no, maldición! – le gritó asustado a su gemelo quien saltó hacia atrás. - ¡Me voy! – volvió a gritarle antes de pararse y salir echa una fiera de la habitación.

Len quedó parado en medio de la sala sin entender muy bien qué acababa de suceder. ¿Una conclusión? Su gemela estaba loca.

- Len…

Miró hacia el pasillo por donde ella había desaparecido.

- ¿Sabes? Olvidemos todo lo de geometría – le dijo, apoyando su espalda contra la pared, mordiendo sus labios provocativamente - ¿Qué tal una lección de besos húmedos como los de la otra noche?

El Kagamine tragó pesado, sintiendo su rostro arder.

Malditos días complicados.

**.**

**Realmente, no somos así en esos días pero, por alguna razón, me imagino a Rin de esta manera. **

**Saludos!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	7. Esposas

**Vocaloid no me pertenece. Lamentablemente, eso es algo obvio, no?**

**Solo uno los dos**

Esposas

- ¡Mira Len! ¡Mira lo que he comprado! – exclamó Rin con emoción, mostrándole una pequeña valija gris.

El Kagamine no comprendió.

- ¿Una valija?

- No, tonto, no es solo una valija, ¡mira! – al abrirla, el interior se mostró lleno de herramientas que… bueno, herramientas primordiales para cualquier agente secreto.

Dentro de la misma había un gas pimienta, un par de esposas, un kit para abrir cerraduras, unos pequeños binoculares, una pequeña lapicera (la cual se transformaba en cuchillo) entre otras cosas.

Len miró a su hermana con sus enormes ojos azules más abiertos de lo normal.

- ¿De dónde sacaste esto? – Aunque la verdadera pregunta fuera: ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, le daría todo esto justamente a Rin Kagamine?

- Lo compré online – explicó la chica, emocionada, sacando los objetos para inspeccionarlos más de cerca.

El rubio se golpeó la frente con su palma abierta.

- Bueno, da igual, voy a hacerme un batido de bananas, ¿quieres que te haga algo?

- Ah… bueno, iré contigo.

- No es necesario, Rinny – respondió Len.

- No. Es que _voy a tener_ que ir contigo.

Len no comprendió porqué le había dado énfasis a esas palabras hasta que volvió la mirada y vio, con ojos incrédulos, cómo su hermana observaba fijamente las esposas que ahora unían sus muñecas. Casi le da un ataque. ¿En qué momento ella…?

- Rin, ¿Qué demonios…? ¡Quítanos esto!

- Eh… no puedo.

Un tic comenzó a hacerse notar en el ojo derecho de Len.

- ¿A qué te refieres con que no puedes?

- Eh… al parecer el kit venía fallado y… los creadores olvidaron poner la llave en esta valija…

- ¿Olvi…daron?

Rin paseó los ojos por el lugar, sintiéndose nerviosa.

- Eh… eh… pero Lenny, no puede ser tan malo… nosotros somos gemelos, nacimos juntos ¿no? No nos hará daño un tiempo de estar unidos de esta manera ¿verdad?

Su hermano simplemente la miró. Rin tragó pesado.

- ¿Verdad?

- ¡RIN KAGAMINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEE!

**.**

**02.23 a.m y dejo de escribir porque mi laptop se está quedando sin batería -.-**

**Besos enormes :)**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	8. Parar

**Vocaloid no me pertenece. Lamentablemente, eso es algo obvio, no?**

**Solo uno los dos**

"Parar"

Len tiró todas las cosas que se encontraban sobre el escritorio al suelo sin ninguna delicadeza, para luego apoyar el cuerpo de Rin sobre el mismo, sin dejar de besarla. La muchacha, por su parte, luchaba para quitarle la camisa que su hermano llevaba esa noche.

- Maldición – murmuró Len contra los labios de ella al no poder encontrar rápidamente el broche del corpiño de Rin.

No sabía qué le sucedía. Rin lo había invitado a comer, ya que ambos se encontraban solos en la casa Vocaloid y, de repente, lo único que podía pensar Len era en cómo arrancarle la ropa a su gemela y llevarla a su habitación para hacer cosas que, obligatoriamente, necesitarían de cerrojo en la puerta y que nadie los interrumpiera.

Sintió cómo Rin le subía la remera y la ayudó a cumplir su cometido, subiendo sus brazos. Al estar despojados de tela en la parte superior de su cuerpo, Len volvió a levantarla de la cintura y la llevó hasta la cama de él.

¿Qué demonios le sucedía? Se sentía como una bestia queriendo comerse a Rin. Pero… no podía parar… aunque debía… realmente debía…

- Rin…

La rubia mordió su cuello y luego succionó la parte mordida.

- Rinny…

- _¿Hm?_

Argh, ese sonido lo había matado.

- Hay que parar…

- ¿Parar? – inquirió ella, desabrochándole el broche del cinturón, luchando por hacer lo mismo con los botones de su pantalón – No… ¿Por qué quieres parar?

- No se… solo… no se… - respondió Len, descendiendo un camino de besos hacia el ombligo de Rin.

Ella suspiró y disimuló una pequeña sonrisa.

¿Parar? Ja. Se había decidido no dejar que eso pasara en el mismísimo momento en que le había agregado afrodisíaco a la comida de Len sin que él se diera cuenta.

Rin se recostó en la cama, atrayendo el cuerpo del chico con ella y lo besó como si el mundo estuviera por terminarse. Al separar sus labios, lo miró a los ojos y, con una sonrisa, le preguntó:

- ¿Todavía quieres parar?

La respuesta de Len fue arremeter contra su cuello. Rin simplemente volvió a sonreír.

"_Parar. Ja, sí, cómo no" _

**.**

**Aún no sé muy bien porqué pero siento que todavía no puedo hacer un Lemmon con estas dos criaturas nacidas de la perfección :M Son demasiado tiernosssssssssssss! -**

**Besos enormes!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	9. Honestidad

**Vocaloid no me pertenece. Lamentablemente, eso es algo obvio, no?**

**Solo uno los dos**

Honestidad

Len se encontraba frente al ordenador, esperando que la inspiración le cayera del cielo y lo ayudara a terminar su tarea de Literatura. Y era que la profesora aún creía que los alumnos tenían interés en su materia y aún creía que todos podían escribir un cuento fabuloso de la nada.

Suspiró y colocó sus dedos sobre el teclado.

"**Había una vez…"**

- No, muy trillado. – lo borró.

"**En una tierra muy lejana…"**

- Pff.

"**La historia que voy a contar no tiene cien años como las que todos conocen o evoca un príncipe azul y una princesa rescatada sino que tiene cinco minutos de existencia ya que no se que poner en este puto trabajo de mierdaghdlkjnfsdnof"**

Len se alejó del ordenador, enojado consigo mismo. Él sabía componer canciones, y canciones muy bonitas -si se atrevía de decirlo- pero todo era junto con Rin.

Allí fue cuando lo pensó. ¿Qué iba a escribir Rin?

Se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la cocina en donde Rin estaba intentando hacerse un jugo de naranja exprimido. Solo que la exprimidora le estaba ganando.

- Hey Rinny, ¿Qué vas a escribir para literatura?

- Ya lo escribí – respondió ella, apretando la naranja con más fuerza. Eso sí sorprendió al gemelo. ¿Rin siendo más responsable que él?

- ¿Qué escribiste?

- Está ahí, sobre la mesa.

Len tomó los papeles que le señalaba y comenzó a leer.

"**Desde el día en que se casaron, Él había estado rezando para tener un pequeño hijo varón. Alguien con quien poder ir a pescar, jugar al futbol y ser su más preciado y enorme orgullo. Él casi podía verse a sí mismo sosteniendo a su hijo en sus hombros, llevando el trofeo más grande por haber ganado el campeonato de la liga de Japon – sí, así de grandes eran sus sueños. **

**Pero cuando la enfermera apareció por el pasillo con una pequeña criatura envuelta en una manta rosada… todos esos sueños cambiaron.**

**Ahora, Él siente que no puede dejar de verla, que ella es el centro de su mundo. Y que su corazón pertenece solo a aquella pequeña y hermosa niña que jamás imaginó tener. **

**16 años después, ella estaba enamorada del cantante de la banda más popular de la escuela. Ambos se escapaban de clases solo para verse y decirse cuanto se querían a escondidas. **

**Pero ambos tuvieron un precio a pagar.**

**Sus notas comenzaron a bajar y los padres de cada uno prohibieron que se encontraran. Los juntaron en la casa de Él y les hablaron con sinceridad:**

**-Si tus notas bajan – le dijeron al muchacho – no podrás conseguir la beca que siempre quisiste. ¿Es eso lo que realmente quieres? **

**Él miró al amor de su vida a su lado y simplemente le tomó la mano, sonriéndole como siempre le había sonreído.**

**Ahora, Él siente que no puede dejar de verla, que ella es el centro de su mundo. Y que su futuro pertenece solo a aquella perfecta y hermosa mujer que jamás imaginó tener.**

**Y cuando ambos se casaron y decidieron tener un hijo propio, ella sintió que era momento de acariciar sus rostro y preguntarle: '- Sé honesto, ¿Qué te gustaría tener?', a lo que él contestó:**

**- Una pequeña y hermosa niña, una igual a ti, que se convierta en una perfecta y hermosa mujer… y que sea todo lo que siempre soñé y mucho más"**

Len bajó el papel, boquiabierto. ¿¡Su hermana había escrito eso!? ¿SU gemela? ¿La persona que, en esos momentos, no podía contra una naranja y un exprimidor?

- Guau, Rin, esto es…

¿Cómo podía decirle que era genial sin perder su orgullo?

- Rinny esto es…

- …la traducción de una canción – terminó ella, dejando de lado la cáscara de naranja y, finalmente, logrando hacer un vaso decente de jugo. - ¡Sí!

Len, nuevamente, quedó con boca abierta.

- ¿Eh?

Ella lo volvió a mirar.

- Que por fin pude hacerme el jugo.

- No, no, lo otro…

- Que lo que leíste es la traducción de una canción.

Sintió un pequeño tic en su ojo derecho.

- Lenny, ¿de verdad te ibas a poner a inventar una historia? ¡Nadie hace eso en nuestro curso! Todo el mundo lo copia de algún lado…

Su tic iba en aumento.

- De verdad, hay veces que eres tan… honesto… - le sonrió.

El Kagamine depositó suavemente la hoja en su lugar y respiró hondo. Una, dos, tres veces intentando NO pensar en que se había pasado MEDIA SEMANA Y TODA LA PUTA NOCHE DESPIERTO PENSANDO EN UNA PUTA HISTORIA PARA ESA PUTA MATERIA.

Dio media vuelta y lentamente salió de la habitación bajo la mirada azul de su gemela.

"_Al carajo con la honestidad, me voy a traducir Thriller de Michael Jackson"_

**.**

**Quedó bastante larguito :D**

**QUIERO REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SS! :$**

**Y hay másss ;)**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	10. Lecciones de manejo

**Vocaloid no me pertenece. Lamentablemente, eso es algo obvio, no?**

**Solo uno los dos**

Lecciones de manejo

- ¡Frena, frena, frena, frena, frenaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – cuerpos sostenidos por el cinturón de seguridad. _Fiu_.

Kaito expulsó el aire que había estado aguantando por el miedo. ¿Quién iba a decir que enseñarle manejo a Len Kagamine iba a ser tan… horrible? Es decir, el pequeño parecía un shota pero… ¡era un monstruo!

- Vamos Kaito, no seas aguafiestas – expresó Len, riendo ante la cara del mayor de los Vocaloid – No iba tan rápido.

- ¡¿Ir a 100 no te parece muy rápido, maldito crio?! – ese chico lo estaba haciendo perder la poca compostura que le quedaba. - ¡Hasta asustaste a tu hermana!

Len borró su sonrisa y volvió la cabeza hacia el asiento trasero en donde Rin estaba sentada tiesa, sujetando con sus uñas el cuero del asiento, con los ojos abiertos y fijos en un punto indefinido.

- ¡Oh, Rinny, lo siento! – exclamó él, sintiéndose realmente mal. Lo último que quería hacer era asustar a su gemela. Ella solo lo miró con esa expresión de muerta viva.

- Suficiente contigo. – dijo Kaito frotándose las sienes – Es el turno de Rin.

El rubio le sonrió a su chica.

- No te preocupes, es divertido.

.

- ¡Frena, frena, frena, frena, frenaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

- ¡Tenías razón Len, esto es divertido! – exclamó la rubia, llena de adrenalina, mientras tomaba una curva a alta velocidad.

- ¡Te lo dije princesa, esto es lo mejor! – la acompañaba su hermano desde el asiento de atrás, bien sujeto con el cinturón de seguridad.

Kaito, mientras tanto, iba sujetándose de donde podía.

- ¡Malditos Kagamine, me van a matar!

**.**

**Inspirado en las lecciones de manejo que estoy teniendo en este momento :P**

**Claro que yo no voy tan rápido (esperaré a estar más entrenada para eso ;)**

**Besos enormes :)**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	11. Borrachera

**Vocaloid no me pertenece. Lamentablemente, eso muy obvio, no? -.-**

**Solo uno los dos**

Borrachera

La primera vez que los hermanos Kagamine se emborracharon fue en una pequeña fiesta en su ciudad. Haku los había invitado a ir pero ellos no se habían sentido con ganas, por lo que todos partieron hacia el lugar, dejando a los gemelos en la casa Vocaloid, aburridos y sin nada que hacer.

Alrededor de las 2 de la mañana, Rin dejó escapar el aire y levantó su cuerpo del sillón.

- Vamos. – replicó.

Len volvió a mirarla.

- ¿A la joda?

- Sí, será mejor que quedarnos aquí sin saber qué hacer.

Lamentaba decirlo pero su hermana tenía razón. Se cambiaron rápidamente, poniéndose cualquier cosa encima –cualquier cosa decente- y partieron hacia la locación.

Resultaba ser que la fiesta había sido un éxito y estaba totalmente llena. Pasearon entre la gente hasta que encontraron a sus amigos. Allí comenzó la verdadera diversión. Fueron por unos tragos los cuales, según Miku, eran los mejores que había probado en su vida. Decidieron creerle y compraron varios, uno tras otro.

55 minutos después, los gemelos Kagamine estaban oficialmente borrachos y descontrolados. Bailaban por todo el lugar como si fuera de ellos, se alejaban de los demás vocaloids para hacer su propia vida. ¡Y estaban pasando el tiempo de su vida!

- ¡Ah! – Gritó Len, de repente - ¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de Gumi!

Rin rió y aplaudió dos veces.

- ¡Vayamos a buscarla para decirle "feliz cumpleaños"!

Y emprendieron la búsqueda de su amiga. La buscaron por todos lados, gritando su nombre a viva voz, llamando la atención de muchas personas; aunque ni siquiera lo notaron.

- ¡Gumi! – gritó Len, cuando pasaban cerca de los baños.

- ¿Qué?

Una pelirosa se giró y lo miró con curiosidad. _Es lindo_ pensó al ver las mejillas sonrojadas de Len.

- ¿Qué pasa? – devolvió la pregunta el rubio.

- ¿Me llamaste?

- Yo llamé a Gumi.

- Yo soy Gumi.

Le se alejó un poco de la chica y la miró de pies a cabeza. Si mal no recordaba, su amiga tenía pelo verde y, por más ebrio que estuviera, esa persona no tenía cabello verde.

- ¡Tú no eres Gumi! – exclamó, señalándola de forma acusativa.

- Sí lo soy, mi nombre es Gumi – respondió, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡Len, ¿Qué haces?! – quiso saber Rin, apareciendo de la nada, chocando contra las personas, sujetándose de las mismas para no terminar en el suelo.

- Ella dice ser Gumi – le dijo su hermano, señalando a la muchacha frente a ellos. Rin hizo lo mismo que su gemelo: escanearla de arriba abajo, entrecerrando los ojos para intentar ver mejor.

- ¡Tú no eres Gumi! – copió a su gemelo.

La chica pareció hartarse y, suspirando, se perdió entre la multitud. Los Kagamine se miraron entre ellos, deprimidos por no haber encontrado a su objetivo.

- ¿Un trago? – dijo Rin de la nada.

- ¡Vamos!

.

Eran las 6.45 a.m cuando la fiesta terminó.

Len, tambaleándose entre sus amigos, miraba hacia todos lados. Maldición, hacía un buen rato que había perdido de vista a Rin y ella estaba igual de ebria que él. ¿A dónde demonios se habría metido?

Salieron fuera del lugar, en donde el sol ya estaba asomando y pudo ver a su hermana en la vereda de enfrente mirando hacia todas partes, al parecer, buscando a alguien.

- ¡Rinny~! – gritó moviendo sus manos. Los demás Vocaloidse se volvieron y suspiraron con alivio. Al fin la habían encontrado.

Len cruzó la calle a los tumbos, aprovechando que no veía ningún auto –en realidad, que no veía nada- y abrazó a su hermana.

- ¡Estaba preocupado!

- Estaba buscando a Gumi – respondió ella, correspondiéndole el gesto, tambaleándose – pero he perseguido a la persona equivocada. – tras decir esto, comenzó a reír ante su error, cosa que contagió a su hermano. - ¿Puedes creerlo? jajaja Q-que tonta… jajaja

- Bueno, vámonos – rió Len comenzando a caminar hacia donde estaban todos. Al no ver que su gemela lo estuviera siguiendo, se giró para verla sentada en el suelo riendo sin contenerse.

- Rinny, ¿Qué demonios haces? – indagó regresando, agachándose y tomándola del brazo para levantarla - ¿De qué te ríes?

- N-no se… – respondió ella – Pero no puedo levantarme – en efecto, cada esfuerzo que hacía era en vano por su incontenible risa y su alto grado de alcohol en sangre.

Len, en su intento por ayudarla, se contagió nuevamente de su risa y cayó a su lado, riendo también y, cuando se disponían a levantarse, se miraban y volvían a reír como dos locos.

Kaito los vio desde la otra vereda y se golpeó la frente.

- Alguien tiene que ir a levantar a aquellos dos – dijo en voz alta, logrando que todos miraran hacia la vereda contraria.

- Yo iré – respondió Gumi, sonriendo. Al parecer, los gemelos habían tenido la fiesta de su vida. – Hey chicos, ¿están bien?

- ¡Gumi! – Le gritó Len, señalándola con el dedo índice - ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – coreó Rin también, quien yacía acostada en el suelo, ya sin intentar pararse.

- Gracias muchachos, es hora de irse – replicó tomando la mano de cada uno y levantándolos con fuerza salida de la nada.

- ¿Ya? Daaaaa, que aburridos – Rin no parecía muy contenta.

Los tres cruzaron la calle para reunirse con el grupo.

- No estoy cansado, ¿sabes qué tengo ganas de hacer, Rinny?

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Aplastar gente con nuestra aplanadora!

- ¡Si, hagámoslo! – gritó ella, más que emocionada. Se tomaron de las manos y, lo más rápido que pudieron comenzaron a caminar hacia la dirección que, ellos creían, quedaba su casa.

- Alguien debe detenerlos – dijo Miku, con una gota de sudor cayendo por su rostro.

- No te preocupes, ni bien lleguen a casa, caerán muertos sobre el suelo de la entrada – contestó Kaito.

- Y mañana serán arrollados ellos mismos. – aportó Mikuo.

- ¿Ellos mismo? – Miku no comprendió.

- Sip. Van a tener una resacar arrolladora.

La peliazul comprendió y rió con complicidad. Tenían razón.

Mañana sería un día duro para los Kagamine.

**.**

**Drabble basado en mi primera borrachera. Esa fiesta estuvo genial! :D**

**Espero que les guste, dejen reviews ;);)**

**¡Besos enormes!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	12. Justin Bieber

**Vocaloid no me pertenece. Lamentablemente, eso es bastante obvio, no?**

**Solo uno los dos**

Justin Bieber

Len bajó a ver porqué su hermana no subía a acostarse para dormir siendo que eran las 11.30 de la noche.

La encontró sentada en el sillón frente al televisor, encogida en una posición extraña, con sus piernas contraídas contra su cuerpo, mordiendo su labio inferior mientras inocentes lágrimas caían por su rostro.

- Princesa, ¿Qué te sucede? - Len se preocupó al instante, sentándose a su lado, acariciándole el cabello.

- H-hay… hay… - el llanto la frenaba – Hay alguien que es más popular que nosotros. – apuntó a la televisión.

El Kagamine miró la pantalla, la cual mostraba al mayor ídolo pop de Estado Unidos -Justin Bieber, si mal no recordaba – cantando frente a una gran multitud, volviendo locas a todas las chicas que lo escuchaban. Len no entendía mucho inglés pero ¿qué sentido tenía una canción que solo decía "baby"?

- ¿Qué haremos? – preguntó la rubia, mirándolo con los ojos llenos de preocupación. Ya bastante tenían con competir contra Miku, ¿cómo llegarían al número uno en el ranking mundial?

Len lo pensó por un momento para luego sonreír y besar la frente de su gemela con ternura.

- Tú no te preocupes por nada, princesa, yo me haré cargo de todo.

Rin no entendió a qué se refería pero definitivamente se sintió mucho mejor cuando fue cargada hasta su habitación y sucumbió ante el sueño en los brazos de su gemelo.

.

Al otro día, la Kagamine despertó pasado el medio día, descubriendo que ya no estaba en los brazos de Len. Lo buscó con la mirada pero no lo encontró.

Aún no se sentía con ganas de bajar y ver a otras personas por lo que prendió la tele para ver qué sucedía en el mundo.

"_Noticia urgente de último momento: Justin Bieber, al borde de la muerte."_

Rin levantó una ceja.

"_Fuentes poco confiables aseguran que la super estrella pop fue atacado al salir de su casa por una aplanadora. ¡Sí, como escucharon! Por una aplanadora. Aunque no pudieron identificar a la persona que conducía dicho vehículo, los transeúntes pudieron ayudar al Bieber a ser transportado al hospital de urgencia. ¿Se salvará la estrella favorita de la adolescentes?"_

Apagó la televisión y se recostó nuevamente, mirando hacia el techo. En ese momento, Len entró a la habitación. Al ver a su gemela, caminó hasta donde ella estaba, se quitó los zapatos y se metió bajo las sabanas para abrazarla, gesto que ella correspondió con ternura.

La rubia hundió su rostro en el cuello de su gemelo y sonrió tímidamente.

- Gracias.

Len le besó la frente.

- De nada.

_Nadie hacía llorar a su Rinny_.

**.**

**Muajaja, me divertí escribiendo esto! (Perdón fan's de Justin Bieber!)**

**¡Besos enormes!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	13. Spice

**Vocaloid no me pertenece. Lamentablemente, eso es algo obvio, no?**

**Solo uno los dos**

Spice

Rin miró cómo la puerta se abría para dar paso a su hermano, todo despeinado y con las ropas desarregladas. Luego, miró el reloj. 12.30 de la noche.

- Hola Len – saludó despreocupadamente, mientras cerraba la tapa de su notebook.

- Hola – su hermano le besó la frente y se sentó a su lado en el sillón, subiendo sus piernas para acostarse a lo largo, descansando su cabeza en las piernas de su gemela.

- ¿Otra vez haciendo de las tuyas? – preguntó Rin con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, mientras comenzaba a acariciarle el cabello.

- Mmh… - Len cerró los ojos.

- ¿Qué ganas con acostarte con cualquier chica que se te cruce? – inquirió la chica con voz seria pero sin frenar el movimiento de sus dedos. Él solo levantó los hombros.

- Me libera.

- ¿Te libera?

- Sí.

Rin decidió no preguntar más por esa noche.

.

Dos días después, una compañera de curso se acercó a Rin con el rostro encendido.

- Etto… Rin-chan…

- ¿Qué pasa Gumi?

- Tu hermano… bueno… ¿me podrías dar su número?

La rubia solo sonrió de lado.

- ¿Te gusta mi hermano, Gumi?

Vaya pregunta idiota. Su hermano era el Spice del colegio, toda la población femenina besaba los lugares por donde él caminaba. Era de esperarse que hasta la más tímida del salón se enamorara de Len. Y su sonrojo le decía todo: esa chica estaba completamente perdida por el Kagamine.

Rin sintió pena por ella.

.

_Al parecer no era tan tímida como yo pensaba… _ese fue el pensamiento de Rin al llegar a su casa y escuchar sonidos ahogados provenientes del cuarto en donde Len y Gumi estaban "haciendo la tarea" _Sí, claro._

Una hora después, la peliverde salió del cuarto con el rostro encendido de vergüenza al notar que Rin había escuchado todo. La rubia, lejos de sentir incomodidad, le sonrió ofreciéndole una mandarina. Lamentablemente, ya estaba acostumbrada a aquellos encuentros…

Aquella noche, ambos hermanos se sentaron frente al televisor, sintonizando una de sus películas de terror favoritas. Y ambos supieron que era tiempo de una nueva ronda de preguntas.

- Len…

- ¿Sí?

Silencio opacado por los diálogos de la película.

- Me dijiste que hacer eso te liberaba…

- Mmh…

- ¿De que te libera?

Silencio.

- Del pensamiento de no tener a la chica que en verdad quiero conmigo, haciendo eso…

Rin asintió, llevándose a la boca más pop corn.

- Pero… cuando termino y veo que la persona que tengo al lado no es la persona que amo… el dolor vuelve.

Rin enrolló sus dedos con los de su hermano. Sí, definitivamente ella sabía cómo era estar envuelta en un amor que nunca podría ser.

.

"**Anoche la pasé genial. **

**Podemos repetirlo esta noche en mi casa ;)"**

**Miku**

Len releyó el mensaje y suspiró, guardando el celular en su bolsillo. No negaba que Miku sabía lo que hacía y le fascinaba hacerlo con ella… pero había algo mal dentro de él. Algo no andaba bien.

Antes de ir a la casa de la Hatsune decidió pasar por su casa. Un baño y ver a Rin no le vendría nada mal antes de ir y cumplir sus "obligaciones" de Spice.

- Rinny, ya llegué.

No escuchó respuesta.

_Qué extraño._

Vio luz en la cocina y se dirigió allí. Ni bien asomarse, sintió palidecer.

Su hermana se encontraba sentada en el suelo, contra la mesada, con los ojos cerrados y completamente pálida, mientras sostenía en el aire su mano ensangrentada.

- ¡Rin!

Al escuchar la voz de su gemelo, abrió los ojos.

- Len… - murmuró sin fuerza. Él la ayudó a levantarse – Me corté… y… me bajó la presión… al ver la…

- Sí, lo se, siempre te pasa eso – le dijo mientras la sentaba en una silla y tomaba un repasador para limpiar el líquido rojo. - ¿Qué intentabas hacer? Esto es bastante profundo…

- Quería hacerte la cena –respondió ella, aún con los ojos cerrados – Pero luego pensé… "no va a venir… seguro se va con alguna chica" – la voz comenzó a fallarle.

Len se sintió inmediatamente culpable.

- Hoy no voy a ningún lado Rinny – le sonrió. Ella se devolvió el gesto débilmente.

El Kagamine agradeció el vínculo que tenía con su gemela y agradeció también la decisión de haber pasado por su casa. No quería que Rin pensaba que no la quería o que no le importaba dejarla sola siendo que ella era lo que más amaba en este mundo, hablando en el más literal de los sentidos.

Pasadas la cena y el respectivo poste, Len cargó a su hermana como siempre lo hacía cuando era pequeña y llevó a su cama para taparla. Un mensaje hizo que su celular vibrara.

**¿No vienes bombón? Te estoy esperando…**

**Miku**

Len miró el mensaje y después el rostro cansado de su hermana. Sonrió y cerró la tapa de su celular para destaparla y meterse bajo las sábanas con ella.

- ¿Qué haces? – rió la chica, divertida.

- Duermo con mi hermanita, la que la tiene miedo a la oscuridad.

Ella se abrazó a su torso.

- Como en los viejos tiempos…

¿Qué le importaba a Rin que él fuera el Spice más codiciado de toda la escuela? Muy en el fondo de su corazón sabía que Len Kagamine era total y completamente solo de ella.

**.**

**Wiii (? :P**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	14. Preocupación I

**Vocaloid no me pertenece. Lamentablemente, eso es bastante obvio, no? -.-**

**Solo uno los dos**

Preocupación I

La primera vez que Len se sintió a punto de morir de preocupación por Rin fue una noche que los chicos del club de basket lo invitaron a tomar unos tragos.

- Ve con ellos, puedo volver sola – le había dicho Rin, acompañada de una sonrisa enorme. Después de todo, no quería ser ella la razón de que su hermano no se la pasara bien en su propio club.

- Bueno, pero ve con cuidado.

- Claro, iré de Miku a buscar unas partituras, luego iré directo a casa… ¡nos vemos más tarde!

Después del comentario, ella le había sonreído nuevamente y había desaparecido a paso rápido de su vista, dirigiéndose hacia el barrio de su amiga. Pero, aún así, el chico no pudo borrar esa sensación de intranquilidad que sentía dentro de su pecho.

Dos horas después, Len se levantó del sillón del bar.

- ¿Eh? ¿Ya te vas? – le preguntó Kaito, sosteniendo un trago en la mano.

- Sí, tengo cosas que hacer – mintió, sujetando su campera. Y la sensación de intranquilidad no se iba…

Se dirigió a paso rápido a su casa. ¿Qué demonios era esto que sentía? La última vez que se había sentido tan mal fue cuando Rin había resbalado y caído por la escalera; esa vez, él estaba con Mikuo en el patio de la escuela pero pudo sentir perfectamente como su estomago se retorcía. En ese preciso momento supo que algo no andaba mal con su gemela.

Divisó su casa, las luces estaban apagadas. Al acercarse vio que la puerta se encontraba entreabierta.

- ¿Qué demonios…?

Corrió lo que quedaba y entró a la casa de inmediato. A lo lejos se escuchaban quejidos y un llanto ahogado…

Los párpados de Len se dilataron.

- Rin…

Se precipitó por las escaleras hasta la habitación de su gemela y abrió la puerta de un golpe.

- ¡Rin!

La persona sobre el cuerpo de su hermana se sorprendió ante la intromisión, alejando la mano que le impedía hablar pero sin quitar la otra de adentro de la camisa de ella.

- L-Len… - lloró la muchacha.

Y ese fue un quiebre para Len Kagamine.

Ni bien sus reflejos se lo permitieron, sujetó al tipo de la camisa y lo lanzó al suelo, posicionándose sobre él, comenzando a golpear su mandíbula, su cuello, su cabeza y todo el cuerpo de ese maldito hijo de puta que se estaba _aprovechando_ de su hermanita.

Podría pensarse que un hombre mayor que Len tendría más fuerzas que un adolescente de 14 años pero la ira que el Kagamine sentía dentro de él no se comparaba ni con la fuerza de 50 personas. Sabía que tenía que ir con ella, sabía que algo andaba mal, ¡¿Por qué demonios no había ido antes?!

Al notar que el hombre había quedado inconsciente por sus golpes, lo dejó en el suelo de un empujón. Luego, levantó la mirada y lo que vio le partió el alma.

Su Rin se encontraba sobre la cama, con el rostro colmado en llanto, la camisa desabotonada y un montón de moretones adornando su tersa piel. A Len se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

- Rinny… - se subió de un salto a la cama y la abrazó con toda la fuerza que le quedaba.

Su hermana se sujetó de su camisa.

- ¡Len! – gritó ella antes de echar a llorar como si fuera el fin del mundo.

El rubio la acomodó entre sus piernas y comenzó a hamacarse con el cuerpo de la chica aún contra él.

- Tranquila, princesa, ya estoy aquí… l-lamento haber tardado t-tanto… - no pudo evitar comenzar a sollozar ante el dolor de su hermana.

- Yo… yo… entré y él… me golpeó y entró… Len, tenía tanto miedo…

- Shh, princesa, tranquila… - la separó de su cuerpo y la observó con más cuidado. Rin se sorprendió al ver que su hermano también lloraba.

- No llores, Len… - le rogó, acariciando su rostro mientras él hacía lo mismo, intentando quitar la sangre del labio de Rin – Gracias por venir, Lenny.

Len no pudo hacer más que abrazarla. Cerró los ojos e intentó tranquilizarse. Después de todo, ese maldito no había llegado más lejos con Rin.

Si no hubiese llegado a tiempo, ese maldito… argh. Realmente, y desde el fondo del corazón, agradecía a Dios por la conexión que tenía con su gemela.

**.**

**Bueno, bastante dramático, no? :/**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	15. Preocupación II

**Vocaloid no me pertenece. Lamentablemente, eso es bastante obvio, no? -.-**

**Solo uno los dos**

Preocupación II

La primera vez que Rin se sintió a punto de morir de preocupación por Len fue una calurosa tarde de octubre.

Len se había mostrado desanimado durante todo el día, callado, pasivo, como si no estuviera allí, como si algo lo estuviera molestando o no se estuviera sintiendo bien.

Rin lo retuvo al comenzar la hora del almuerzo.

- ¿Estás bien?

Él solo parpadeó.

- Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Es que… bah, no importa, debe ser mi imaginación – tras decir eso, se dirigieron con sus amigos a la azotea para disfrutar su comida.

Por la tarde, Len le dijo a su hermana que debía quedarse un rato más para practicar con sus compañeros del club. Aparentemente, tenían un juego pronto y debían ganarlo como sea. Rin había suspirado e inflado sus cachetes, en clara señal de objeción. Su gemelo no se veía bien como para que estuviera corriendo durante media hora tras una pelota.

Él simplemente rió.

- Vuelvo rápido a casa. Lo juro.

Al ver su sonrisa, ella torció el gesto y aceptó a regañadientes.

- Muy bien, te veo al rato – lo saludó, alejándose del lugar.

Caminó lentamente hasta su casa. No quería llegar aún. La casa era aburrida si Len no estaba con ella. ¿Qué se supone que podía hacer?

- Tal vez componga un rato… - murmuró para sí misma – Pero eso se le da mejor a Len…

En ese momento, sintió un tirón en su estómago. Se llevó una mano al lugar donde le dolía. ¿Qué pasaba? La incomodidad iba en aumento, tanto así que Rin decidió sentarse en el sillón y doblarse para que se le pasara. Cinco segundos después, sonó el teléfono.

Pensó en dejarlo sonar pero después pensó que podía ser algo importante, por lo que se levantó y atendió:

- ¿Si?

_- ¡Rin! Tienes que venir al hospital de inmediato, Len está… está mal… _

Al escuchar eso, sintió un calor subirle desde el estómago hasta la garganta. Miró su estómago como si eso explicara algo y al instante reaccionó:

- ¿Qué le sucedió a Len, Kaito?

_- ¡Solo ven al hospital central!_

A la Kagamine solo le tomaron cinco minutos en correr la mitad de la ciudad y llegar al hospital que Kaito -en el medio de su histeria- le había dicho. Entró a la recepción casi sin respiración pero no se detuvo ni siquiera a recuperar el aliento, sino que miró hacia los costados para encontrar algo que le indicara en donde estaba su gemelo.

Vio a Miku y a Luka fregándose las manos nerviosamente, y a Kaito caminando de un lado a otro. Cuando vieron a la pequeña Kagamine tan alterada, Miku y Luka solo miraron a Kaito sin creerlo y lo golpearon sin piedad.

- ¿Eres un idiota? ¡Te dijimos que no asustes a Rin! ¡Mira cómo está!

La rubia los miró sin entender. Luka se acercó a la menor.

- ¿Cómo está Len? ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Está bien? ¡Luka!

- Tranquila pequeña – le dijo, sosteniendo su rostro para intentar tranquilizarla. – Len está bien. Estaban jugando al básquet y alguien lo golpeó demasiado fuerte. Creen que tiene el brazo fracturado, no es nada más grave que eso.

Al escuchar eso, Rin continuó respirando con dificultad, intercalando la mirada entre todos sus amigos, como queriendo verificar que lo que Luka había dicho era verdad. Al encontrar aprobación en los ojos de Miku y arrepentimiento en los de Kaito, por fin pudo sentirse aliviada. Y ese alivio vino acompañado de llanto.

- ¿Ustedes están por Len Kagamine? – preguntó una enfermera en voz baja, un poco intimidada por la escena que se daba en el pasillo. – Ya pueden pasar.

Miku y Kaito intentaron ingresar casi corriendo a la habitación pero Luka los detuvo de la ropa y los reprochó con la mirada. Acto seguido, empujó a Rin hacia la pieza, haciéndola pasar. La familia estaba primero, por más preocupados que estuvieran sus amigos.

Sobre la cama, aún dibujando algunos gestos de dolor con el rostro, Len estaba frotándose la venda que le habían colocado en el brazo derecho. Al ver a su hermana entrar bañada en lágrimas, comenzó a desesperarse.

- ¡No, Rin, no llores! Mira, estoy bien… ven aquí…

Su gemela se acercó sin dejar de sollozar y se sentó a su lado en la cama. Len le acarició el rostro.

- ¿Quién fue el idiota que te llamó? Rin, estoy bien…

- ¡P-pero Kaito… Kaito me dijo que… estabas mal… y yo…!

- Mataré a ese idiota – masculló Len.

- … ¡estaba tan preocupada!

- Lo se, princesa, no es nada – la tranquilizó él. Le tenía paciencia, sabía que si estuviera en la misma situación de su hermana también se asustaría.

Ella asintió y se secó las lágrimas, intentando sonreírle a la persona más importante de su vida. Ahora sí podía tranquilizarse.

Rin sabía que su Len estaba bien. Era todo lo que necesitaba.

Len sabía que mataría a Kaito por haber alterado a su gemela así. Era un hecho.

**.**

**Ta tan (?**

**Reviews? :D**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	16. Significado y Significante

**Vocaloid no me pertenece. Lamentablemente, eso es obvio, no? -.-**

**Solo uno los dos**

Significado y Significante

- ¡Aburriiiidooooo! – exclamó Len con los brazos tras su cabeza, mientras caminaba junto a sus amigos hacia la próxima clase, la más odiada por casi todo el curso: Literatura.

Miku suspiró.

- Tienes razón. La profesora está loca, ¡vaya a saber qué nos intentará enseñar esta vez!

Todos apoyaron su comentario con un asentimiento, caminando hacia sus lugares, guardando silencio ya que la profesora se encontraba en el salón.

- Buenos días, clase. Hoy vamos a hablar sobre el mayor aporte de Saussure.

Rin y Len se miraron como si fueran criaturas de otro planeta. ¿Y ese infeliz, quién era?

- Tal vez no lo sepan pero Saussure es considerado un precursor en la Lingüística moderna, entre otras cosas, por explicar que la lengua es social y está conformada por signos, pudiéndose decir así que la lengua es un "sistema de signos"

Rin suspiró y apoyó su cabeza en su puño. Si hubiera sabido que esa clase sería así de aburrida desde el comienzo se hubiera quedado con Len en la azotea bromeando o besándose o cantando o haciendo todo menos estudiar a ese tipo.

- Muy bien, un sistema es una relación entre elementos, eso ya todos lo saben. Pero ¿Qué es un signo? Tomen al signo como una palabra pero, más que nada, como la unión psíquica entre significado y significante.

- Ahhhhh, claaro – ironizó Len en voz baja. Sin embargo, su hermana, que era compañera de asiento de él, lo escuchó y rió con voz inaudible.

- El significado es un concepto psíquico, es decir, se encuentra en nuestro cerebro y el significante es la imagen auditiva, "lo que nosotros decimos" por así decirlo. Tanto como significado y significante adquieren valor por la oposición entre ellos. Y, a su vez, el signo que ellos crean adquiere valor por la oposición a otros signos del sistema.

Rin, quien había estado escuchando algo de la explicación mientras miraba por la ventana, entrecerró los ojos al escuchar eso. ¿Qué ambas partes adquirían valor por su oposición?... Eso le sonaba familiar…

- Sin embargo, el significado y el significante van siempre juntos, se _necesitan_ _recíprocamente_. Ésta es una relación arbitraria, es decir, no hay ninguna razón por la que determinado significante se una a determinado significante. Hay otros autores, como Benveniste, que creen que esa relación es necesaria: un significado debe unirse necesariamente a ese determinado significante, de lo contrario, no estarían formando ese determinado signo.

Len parpadeó dos veces al escuchar esto. ¿Por qué, de repente, la clase le estaba pareciendo interesante?

- Así que, recapitulando: un signo es la unión entre significado y significante. Ambos son la contraparte del otro, se necesitan reciproca y obligatoriamente, nunca puede estar uno sin el otro y juntos, forman un elemento único.

La rubia sintió una presión en su mano y volvió a mirarla para luego levantar sus orbes azules y observar la mirada de ternura de Len, y comprendió que él estaba pensando lo mismo que ella:

Ellos eran significado y significante; elementos diferentes que se unían obligatoriamente. Nunca habían podido estar el uno sin el otro y, si uno faltaba, simplemente… no era lo mismo, no se formaba ese "determinado signo".

Si bien ambos eran diferentes, eran parecidos y se complementaban recíprocamente; y, a su vez, lo que ellos tenían, ya sea que fuese "hermandad", "amor", "complicidad" o lo que fuese, adquiría valor en oposición a todas las demás personas: eran ellos contra todos los otros seres humanos. Y, tanto Len como Rin adquirían valor, además, porque eran Len y Rin, y no había más vuelta que darle.

El chico le sonrió y acarició su mano con el pulgar.

- Te amo – le dijo moviendo sus labios pero sin pronunciar ningún sonido, ningún _significante_. Y, aunque no escuchó lo que su hermano dijo, Rin fue capaz de entender el _significado_ de su mirada…

- Yo también te amo.

… porque eso eran: solo uno, los dos.

**.**

**Muchas gracias por seguir esta serie de drabbles, me hicieron muy feliz :)**

**Nos leemos en el próximo proyecto ;)**

**¡Besos enormes y gracias!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


End file.
